Information processing systems increasingly utilize reconfigurable virtual resources to meet changing user needs in an efficient, flexible and cost-effective manner. For example, cloud computing environments implemented using various types of virtualization techniques are known. These illustratively include operating system level virtualization techniques such as Linux containers. Such containers may be used to provide at least a portion of the cloud infrastructure of a given information processing system. Other types of virtualization such as virtual machines implemented using a hypervisor can additionally or alternatively be used. However, significant challenges remain in implementation of cloud infrastructure. For example, an enterprise utilizing a public cloud for application execution may have to copy private data needed by the application into persistent storage of the public cloud. This can create security concerns for some enterprises relating to the transferred private data. Moreover, excessive amounts of system bandwidth and other resources are often expended when transferring large data sets into the public cloud for use in application execution.